


I mean to go on living?

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in-between state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mean to go on living?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for "[Gotham: Barbara/Renee - crossed lines](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=4185805#t4185805)" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Any, Any, You were cold, tired, and old as you'd ever looked that night" at fic-promptly. Challenge: [Write a fill in which one character intentionally keeps information from another.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/297933.html)

A breakup and three glasses of Pinot noir finds Barbara shivering and miserable outside of Renee's flat. The door opens in unspoken invitation, which is all she needs now: wordlessness, the absence of wordstrings latching onto her, pulling her back.

Wherever 'back' is nowadays.

Her decision to leave is still too fresh, the damage too keen, and this is not the place to be, not so soon. She knows. Yet she could no longer be alone at night.

When Jim calls, she doesn't answer. Her tongue is thick with wine and swallowed words, his plea another string around her neck.


End file.
